


Knight of the Sea, Where You Be?

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, Scooby Doo song parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: A little parody of the Scooby Doo theme song, except it's about Jinbei.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Knight of the Sea, Where You Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

Knight of the Sea, where you be?

We've got Kaido to fight now

Knight of the Sea, where you be?

We need some help from you now

Oh, come on Jinbei, I saw you

Chained in Impel Down

But you're not foolin' me, cause I did see,

The way you saved your hometown

You know we've got an Emperor to beat,

So Jinbei be ready for the fight

Please come back! And Jinbei if you return

Then we'll buy you a shiny plaque! Well...we might

Knight of the Sea, where you be?

Are you still with the Fishmen?

If we can count on you, Jinbei,

You're surely on your way then


End file.
